Although computers were once isolated and had minimal or little interaction with other computers, computers now interact with a wide variety of other computers through Local Area Networks (LANs), Wide Area Networks (WANs), dial-up connections, and the like. With the wide-spread growth of the Internet, connectivity between computers has become more important and has opened up many new applications and technologies. The growth of large-scale networks, and the wide-spread availability of low-cost personal computers, has fundamentally changed the way that many people work, interact, communicate, and play.
One increasing popular form of networking may generally be referred to as remote presentation, which can use protocols such as Remote Desktop Protocol (RDP), Independent Computing Architecture (ICA), and others to share a desktop and other applications with a remote client. Such computing systems typically transmit the keyboard presses and mouse clicks or selections from the client to a server, relaying the screen updates back in the other direction over a network connection (e.g., the Internet). As such, the user has the experience as if their machine is executing the applications locally, when in reality the client device is only sent screenshots of the applications as they appear on the server side.
A remote presentation session server may conduct concurrent remote presentation sessions with a plurality of clients. These plurality of clients may be each sent the same data. For instance, where a plurality of the client sessions are to display an identical screen saver (e.g. black with a static logo). To send this image data to each client requires the server to independently encode the image data for each client session, resulting in a use of server processing resources to perform a redundant task.